Enhanced e-mail containing markup language (e.g. HTML e-mail) has been increasing in popularity due to its enhanced appearance and functionality. In comparison to text only e-mail, HTML e-mail allows the sender to display richer fonts, colors, borders, backgrounds, graphic designs and other enhanced visual features. However, HTML e-mail consumes significantly more processing and memory resources for rendering them for display.
When attempting to display HTML e-mail on devices with limited system or bandwidth resources, such as wireless handheld devices, rendering HTML e-mail may take a significant amount of time, resulting in a noticeable delay and a poor user experience. What is needed is an improved system and method for rendering HTML e-mail, particularly on resource limited devices.